Brother
by RiderPhantomhive
Summary: Mob and Ritsu used to share a bed together.


**Ahh. Here we go again! This fic isn't that bad compared to my other mp100 fics theres just mild spoilers for the anime and references of child neglect and self hate. still! don't read this if it could hurt you!**

 **On to the story!**

* * *

Mob and Ritsu used to share a bed together. Their family's house wasn't the biggest, but they didn't mind. They loved each other very much and appreciated the extra time they had under the sheets to talk and, on Ritsu's part, giggle about the things that they had found funny or interesting that day.

It was nice.

However, sometime after his brother's first explosion, they were made to stop sharing a bed, a room, those little moments to talk under the covers before they fell asleep and they placed his brother in a room previously only used for storage.

 _Ritsu didn't sleep well that night; and when seeing his brother in the morning, it was clear that he didn't sleep well either._

Ritsu didn't understand _why_ they had to stop sharing a room, and when he asked his parents, the only answer he got was that they were getting older and they needed to focus more on their studies.

He took the explanation without any more questions and decided that he should attempt to do what his parents wanted and focus more on his studies.

 _His studies did, in fact, improve….His brother's didn't._

Ritsu for some reason was never allowed to go inside of his brother's room. He didn't know why either. Mob was allowed in Ritsu's room, but he wasn't allowed to sleep in there…Why was the rules different for Mob's room?

 _It just seemed odd to him_

Ritsu didn't like when his mother would scold his brother for accidentally bending spoons; but then again, Ritsu also didn't like the fact that he couldn't bend them himself. So he never called out the remarks, he just silently fixed them back up for his brother and relished in the smiles his brother gave to him.

 _But then he felt something twist in his stomach and suddenly he wasn't very hungry anymore._

Ritsu didn't like Reigen.

He took too much time away from his brother, not to mention that he was a total con who only paid Mob 300 yen a day…

 _Their parents however, didn't even seem to know he existed._

Ritsu breaks the rule and goes into Mob's room when nobody else is home. He's alarmed by the lack of furnishing and the only explanation he can get out of Mob is that their parents were afraid that he might hurt himself during his sleep.

Ritsu didn't understand why he couldn't have at least had a bed, but Mob said his sleep was fine so Ritsu dropped the subject

 _However, he called his mother out on her next remark and felt good about himself up until his mother began to yell at him about the price of silverware_

Mob came home one day with injuries littering his body.

Their parents took no notice.

Ritsu took note of that.

 _His stomach churned as he watched that night's news._

A girl whose name he doesn't remember came up to him, asking him to speak about his brother. Wanting to give Mob the 'recognition he deserved'

He glared at her and walked away after telling her that his brother wasn't an act to marvel at.

 _How dare she try to do that?_

Days went on and so did the influence of the local gangs. He had always just thought of them as a minor nuisance until he saw one of them, _Onigawara,_ pinning his shivering brother against a wall and yelling at him about something he couldn't hear.

He vowed to make them pay.

 _And he did._

 _And he hated himself every step of the way._

More time passed and he was mistaken for his brother and lured to the seemingly shifty awakening lab.

He doesn't think any of them are of any importance and he never even bothers to remember their names.

 _He had given up anyway so why would he even need to remember them?_

When he meets Dimple; however, he allows himself to become drunk with power and lets his self-hatred to further fuel his wrongdoings.

 _WHY WAS HIS BROTHER KNEELING TO THEM?_

He hurts.

He hurts so badly.

His brother snapped and Ritsu can't feel anything but pain.

 _He hurts._

He finally has to learn all of their names and they manage to make most of an escape before they're stopped by a boy with fiery red hair and the confidence that Ritsu had found during their attempt dooms him.

 _He wants to go home._

When his brother awakes he realizes just how strained their relationship had become and the weight of that crushes him.

He begins to sob and he gasps when his brother hugged him tightly.

Forgiving him of everything he's done.

 _He never wanted to let go_

They escaped.

They're bruised, battered, and exhausted, but they've still managed to escape.

He's tired and wants to go to bed, so his parents let him. Though, they hold back his brother to scold him more and Ritsu snaps.

His brother had been through just as much as he had that day, maybe even more! He deserved to go to sleep just as much as Ritsu did!

 _He doesn't miss the annoyance in his mother's voice, his father says nothing to counter it._

That night, sometime around one am, Mob broke a rule of his own and knocked on Ritsu's door. There were tears in his eyes and his voice shook as he asked to spend the night with him.

Ritsu nodded and pulled back the covers to let Mob slip into the bed and for the first time in years they talked about the day's events before going to bed…

 _They both manage to sleep just a little easier._

Ritsu has been wondering all of his life why his parents acted so… _odd_ when it came to his brother.

He doesn't see why Mob should be scolded any harsher than he was, or why Mob should have less stuff, or why his mother was so against him bending spoons. . .

 _However, the first time he uses his powers in front of his parents, every single question he had was answered in the form of his mother's expression._

He understood everything, and he hated himself for it.

.

.

.

 ** _E N D_**

* * *

 ** _Ahhh;; poor Ritsu! Poor Mob! Somebody give them a hug!_**


End file.
